The Hull Bunny
by SmileyApollo1
Summary: The hull bunny didn't die after Cadvan cracked it's spine. He was found by another bunny and brought to a very different place. There he meets Aleah. I think he falls in love, don't you? Is he going to join the Hulls again when he has the chance? A Hull-bunny life is very difficult especially when his 'Friends' want to kill him. And what is Aleah's secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Read on! :D This is a fun, interesting, sad, happy romantic story! The romance stuff will come later, mind you! :D

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm Alison Croggon and I want to make fanfics about my own story! Yay. No. I'm not her!

The hull was having a nice stroll to a little village for some, ehm, nice business. Note the sarcasm. He was called Jeric. He was a new hull, very proud of himself he was. Only been a hull for a year.

Never in his life he thought he was going to be turned into a rabbit though. Like I said, he was going to a village called Scavengae. Weird name but anyways- he accidentally walked in to Cadvan and Maerad who he had spied on in his earlier days, before this little quest of shame. The hulls back 'home' had teased him about his failure at Turbansk. Now he had to prove himself again. Anyways, he attacked Cadvan and Maerad for no reason actually. He could not see exactly who or how he was attacking them but he had a good weapon for it. Next thing he knew he was a rabbit.

Ok! Me, The narrator is finished for now! Let's hear Jeric out! It's his story after all! ;) ~ Bye, for now ~

I don't know what happened. I tried to stand up and my head and neck cried up in pain. I managed to glance at my hands without moving my throbbing head. I do not know what shocked me more. I had been beaten in an attack and I…I had paws! Small black furry bunny paws! I tried to glance at the rest of my body, somehow succeding. I was a bunny! I was a black bunny! I was a furry bunny! I AM A BUNNY! I am a hull-bunny! This cannot be happening!

I took one more try at standing up and saw a pair of big brown eyes staring at me. Then I fainted. I thought hulls didn't faint but I think they had to bend the rules for bunny-hulls.

_ Don't mind me! I'm just a unicorn line break!_

"_He's waking up!"_

"_How's he feeling Normie?"_

"_I can't look! He looks scarier than a hungry wolf!"_

"_I've never seen such a behaviour of a bunny's sleep!"_

It took me a minute to understand that I could understand what they were saying. I sat up painfully only to notice that I was surrounded by 6 white bunnies staring at me while one was doing something glittery and ticklishly around my body. I didn't have the strength to talk, otherwise I would have screamed. This is a great shame. If the others, the hulls, found out about this I'd be dead. Except the fact that we are immortal and I'd have to hear about this for the rest of eternity. 'Mr. Bunny rabbit has come to the rescue of the carrots! No! Ahh! 'Help us!'' That would be a torture beyond the most awful things.

"_What is he doing?"_

"_It looks like he's crying!"_

"_No! He is…Uhmm…Don't look at me like that Annie!"_

I gathered the strength to say something.

"Where am I?"

"_What did he say?"_

"_I think he asked 'Where am I?''_

I noticed that they used weird noises while talking which I knew what they were saying since I WAS A BUNNY!

I tried speaking their language (The speech didn't come to my mind at the time).

"Where am I?" I tried yet again.

"Oh! He can talk!"

"Ok Annie! Let me answer him before you do that weird dance of yours. You," She said turning to me, "Are in the 'Bunnies special injury treatment place'. We haven't figured out a better name for it yet…" She said smiling.


	2. Hull bunny day 1

**Hi again! This is the second chapter! This chapter is posted like 30 minutes after the first one and if you're here it means you continued to read the story! THANK YOU! :D**

Disclaimer: Would I be here if I was Alison Croggon? :P

* * *

****So now Jeric is in 'Bunny Land' as I like to call it. Anywho...I'm a boring narrator! I'm just here to be annoying! Kind of. Maybe. Don't look at me!:D

* * *

"How do you feel?" The healing-bunny asked.

"I can't feel me." Hulls are not supposed to get hurt without healing fast. But it's more unusual to be a bunny...

"Pardon me, sir?"

"I literally can't feel myself. I don't know how so don't ask me." Better keep my reputation as a hull. Though I think it was rather rude.

"Well, you had tons of broken bones and lost an amount of... Silvery weird blood. I have never seen anything like it." The bunt said and walked over to a bookshelf.

**(NARRATOR TAKING OVER. MWAHAHAHA)** After a while, the healing bunny called Shine, looked pleased and began mixing some leafs, flowers and something green and gooey. I took this chance to look around. It was a small room with bookshelf's with books (I don't know how they could pick them up or read them with paws) and other interesting objects. Shine was chanting and very focused on her pot of stuff that she didn't notice when Jeric stood up and began walking towards the door. After a few seconds of triumph, he got all the feeling back in him and he doubled silently one and crumbled to the floor, sweating. Never in his life had he been so terrified of not being able to walk properly. He took another chance after a few minutes, Shine didn't notice, and made it over to the door to breathe in fresh air. Even Hulls preferred fresh air than being locked in a small room.

He opened the round small door and gasped. Before him was a valley in the middle of a forest. There were small huts that bunnies lived in. There were look-out bunnies in tall towers around the edges. A market with all kind of stalls, most of them with flowers and carrots 'For you loved ones!'. Smoke rose from the huts made of wood and straws or stones. A disturbing thing was that no one there was enjoying it. The bunnies were all dressed in a kind of bunny armor that can't be described. The tension in the air was incredible. Everyone looked beaten and anxious.

Jeric was shocked by the small bunny sized valley that I didn't notice the depressing tension. He was quite enchanted by the colors of the flowers. He had never found an interest in colorful things, being a hull. He didn't even notice when someone ran into him making him fall over and the pain was once again discovered.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Are you OK?"

"Uhmm... Arhrghghhh... Uhhmmm..." Jeric could not make a sound, his head throbbing so much he couldn't think.

"Oh! I'd better take you inside to Ms. Shine! She shall know what to do." The bunny said, dragging him carefully inside.

After a few minutes of unconsciousness he began stirring. Ms. Shine was purring him something dry but wet and delicious but disgusting. All at the same time. Seeing him move, Ms. Shine began talking to the other bunny again.

"No Ms. Shine! No. It didn't go as expected." The bunny that brought him in said.

"Oh. How did it go with The Flower?"

"No. I do not want to talk about that. We shall wait and I will tell you later. He is watching."

Ms. Shine turned to Jeric, studying him.

After a while she looked over to the bunny. "I think he will be fine. Thank you for bringing him in, Aleah. I thought I lost my eyesight, for I am starting to get old."Ms Shine said with a laugh. the bunny, Aleah, laughed along with her and was asked to show him around, which she accepted happily.

* * *

Don't worry 'bout me! I'm just a happy ninja unicorn!

* * *

"So that's it?" Jeric asked. He had regained his strength after the liquid Ms Shine made him drink and he had now been on a little tour of the camp.

"Yes, that's it! We have a small village compared to others, but ours was filled with love and laughter. But now..." Aleah trailed of and stopped in her tracks.

"You mean there are more villages like this? With bunnies? And what do you mean by _was_ filled with love and laughter?" Jeric stopped with her.

"Ah, never mind. You are new and we cannot tell everything to you if you are a spy or a H-bunny. Evil times has come and there are wars in the forests. Friend against friend. Family against family. Neighbor against neighbor." Aleah said sadly.

"Oh... What is a H-Bunny?" Jeric wanted to know.

"They are evil creatures. They were once bunnies but they turn very evil and turn into something called Hull-Bunnies which spy around the forest and bring animals to the dark, we call them H-bunnies."

"Oh..." Hull bunnies? That is what he is.. What if they found out? He would be killed, if he could die in his bunny form. "So... Uhm, what happens if you discover a H-bunny?" He asked nervously. Why was he nervous? He is a hull! They don't get nervous!

"We simply put them in the dungeons. But what happens after that, I do not know. The King don't let us hear about it." She sighed.

Jeric started to feel very self-conscious and started changing his mind about bringing the subject up. He decided to ask a safer question.

"So when's dinner?"

"After you meet the King, he must see if you are worthy and trustable to be here. To check you are not a spy, which I do not believe you are." She smiled shyly at him with her bunny features, but in a millisecond of flashing light, he thought he saw a young woman trapped in there, stuck as a rabbit just like he was.

_She is one mysterious bunny,_ he thought.

* * *

**Like it? Isn't Aleah interesting? She has a juicy secret! Want to find it out? Follow the story! :D Hehehe!**

**REVIEWS ARE MY FOOD AND I AM VERY HUNGRY! **

**~SmileyApollo1~**

**Any book requests by the way?**


	3. Hull bunny day 1 continuing

**Hi! Back again! This is the third chapter and I'm posting it the same day as the first two chapters! I'm great, aren't I? :P **

**Disclaimer: I am not Alison Croggon! I do not own anything but I do own Aleah and the bunny land and stuff! She didn't mention anything about it in the books! :D**

* * *

****Jeric was going to meet the King of bunnies. Well, the king of their village. He was going to get discovered. He could feel it, but there was still a little voice in his head that said it would be OK. And he was going to have Aleah by his side. He hoped. Jeric wasn't used to trust anyone so fast but Aleah had some weird light around her. She was so... How do I put this? Different. She was different to him.

"Don't worry! It will be fine! You don't have anything to hide right?" She shoved him playfully with her paws. He still wasn't used to walking on all four and with paws so he wobbled and called over even from that small shove.

"...Right." He said getting up again. He did have something to hide, but he couldn't admit it now. Or tomorrow. Or anytime at all. He had to use a spell to hide his identity. But he couldn't do it with so many bunnies so near. Hmm...

"Do you have a bathroom? I need to... *Cough* do my business..." Really? Go to the bathroom? Oh well, it was the only idea he could think of.

"Pardon me? Oh! Well, I can show you where it is. Come on."

When he successfully had done his magic, they went to the King. He was very anxious, surprisingly. He was never like this at Den Raven. He had been one of the toughest before _the incident. _

__Aleah kept glancing nervously around the corners to the palace until they finally arrived.

"I can't go in." She said nervously, backing up against the wall of the palace. It was small, but easy to see that this was where the King lived. It had enormous towers around it and it was painted gold with flowers and fruits around it. It stood at the edge of the village. Apparently every bunny village, city and valley had a ruler called the King, Aleah had said. The ruler of ALL the bunnies was in a palace at the heart of the forest in a palace made of the finest golden wood and jewelry lost from travelers.

"What? No! I can't go alone!" He was now scared out of his mind! What if...What if he got killed or... Or... Ahhhh!

Aleah swallowed nervously. Jeric wondered why she was so scared but now he could almost understand. It radiated a very disturbing power, as if anyone who set a paw in there would suffer. It almost looked like Aleah had.

_What am I thinking? I am a hull and I am proud of it! I could destroy this village under my foot in 2 seconds! I have nothing to be scared of!_ He thought.

After gathering up his courage, he walked in to the palace doors. They only forgot to do one thing that could have changed a lot of the situation he got in later.

* * *

**Wow! Three chapters in one day! I deserve a review don't I? :D Please! **

**See ya! I'll update very soon! Maybe today again! :D I have all these great ideas of what's gonna happen in this story! I'm so excited! Iiiii! *Squealing and jumping happily***

**REVIEW PLEASE! xD**


	4. The meeting and the journey begins

**Hi again! 4th chapter in one day! Wow! :D Review? I love reviews! I'll give you a cookie! **

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything by Alison Croggon. I own The King, Aleah and stuff I make up :D Hehe...**

* * *

****The King, called Andreas, was seated at the throne in his bunny cape and armor with lady bunny in a throne beside him. _Probably the queen,_ Jeric thought. She was very pretty. Pure white with brown big eyes that seems to see right into your soul. The King was eating some fresh and bright orange carrots and cucumbers from a big silver plate. _I wonder where they get all the silver and gold...They're bunnies! _Jeric wondered when he entered.

"Who dare to enter my presence?" The King Andreas said looking up with his black eyes.

"I come to see if I am worthy and trustable to stay here in this village of yours until I travel to my home." Jeric said, as he had rehearsed with Aleah before they came and tried not to urge at the king and throw him out of the throne. The hull could not stand someone else being in charge. He couldn't even stand Sharma, The Nameless and the one to control over them, being in charge. He felt his anger swell up. This usually didn't happen but he could not see this little fluffy bunny in charge of _him._ A hull. A hull that could kill him in 2 seconds.

"Well, I have not heard of a meeting with anyone. You shall be dismissed. I decide when I talk to someone." The King snapped. The queen, Olive, smiled regretfully at Jeric. She was used to her husband always wanted to be warned before something happened.

"Oh, don't mind him, dear! He's had a bad day." _Yeah, right. I could do such a better job at being the King!_ Jeric snapped in his head.

"What was that?" Andreas jolted up in his throne to stare at Jeric. "What's you name?" _Oh, so it's a mind reading bunny. I heard childish songs about that._

"Jeric."

"Well, if you think you can do such a better job than me, I'll have to kill you. I cannot have more enemies now." He stared and said coldly.

"Now now Andreas, you shouldn't do this again now." Queen Olive scolded the King.

"No. You're right." Andreas sat back in his chair. Well, not sat back more like backed up in it since he's a bunny and standing in the chair...

"Oh. You are a coward, huh?" Jeric couldn't help himself to spit that out. He was a Hull after all. "I will kill you faster than you could blink if I wanted."

The bunny guards began to close in on him, their spears pointing at him.

"Jeric. I have heard of you. You were the Hull at Turbansk. Oh yes, I've heard of you." He continued to stare coldly at him and started to move towards him, dangerously slowly.

"You couldn't even come into the city to spy on that girl to capture for Sharma. The girl you wanted to save as well, right? I heard you were in love. Ha! And you let that tiny little child stop you?"

"No! I did not-" Jeric yelled, but the King continued.

"You fled. You fled to go back where you came from, that poisonous land to get a new assignment because you lied to them and got away with it. Yes, we have spies everywhere, we know a lot." He was reminding him of the darkest time of his life.

"You were quite tortured am I right? No? Well, I think they locked you up to teach you a lesson. But they need many Hulls so they don't kill the foolish ones any more."

"You begged for a second chance." He snarled. "I didn't hear the details about that but you went to a village to destroy and met two strangers and got tuned into a bunny! Ha! Now you are here in front of me! I'll have the pleasure to have a Hull as a prisoner!" He laughed.

"No! That is not what happened. I believe your spies are liars. I did not fail to get in Turbansk. I was to-" Jeric stopped himself. He could not tell the plans of The Nameless to a bunny.

"Is that so? Why won't you tell me then, what happened there?" He dared him to answer.

The next few seconds happened really quickly. Andreas pulled out a sword in his mouth and attacked. Jeric did the same thing, he did not know where the sword came from but it was there. The two fought. Andreas had more skill since Jeric was not used to fight as a bunny and have the sword in his mouth, the paws could not hold the swords properly. The Hull could have killed him easily even as a bunny but that would mean that the whole village would chase him until they captured him and he did not need that at the moment.

Jeric simply ran when he disarmed Andreas. Through the guards who chased him, unto the gates and straight out grabbing Aleah by the neck- like a mommy cat to her child and he ran into the forest, ignoring everything around him.

He ran for ages it seemed. With his little bunny paws it did not go as fast as he intended, but s=he was being chased by bunnies in armor which slowed them down of the weight.

When they came to a clearing in the forest he stopped and put Aleah down. He did not know what to expect now. He had no food, even if a Hull would not starve, Aleah would. In the forest clearing he could sense many creatures of the dark and other animals that hunted rabbits. Aleah looked quite good in her brown soft fur and dark eyes he noticed.

"What were you thinking?" She suddenly screamed very high for being a rabbit. "You think you can just lift me up and run away with guards chasing us? No! You did not even tell me why! _Who_ do you think you are?" She yelled.

He took her because he needed a guide around the forest. He could not admit that though. He is a Hull! The simply do not ask for help. Even if they are bunnies lost in a forest full of animals that want to eat him and don't know where to go.

"They would have found out you talked to me. They would probably have captured you." He said showing no emotion at all. Aleah looked at him suspiciously, she had calmed down a little.

"Why? Why did they seek to capture you?" She asked. She had thought that she could trust him. _Maybe that's what he meant with her future mistake, trusting strangers. She had learnt better than that when it is war,_ She thought.

"I wish not to tell you." He said flatly. He was to tired to explain.

"Well then. I will go back to my home. There are attacks coming and I will help defend the people I came to love."

"You cannot."

"Why?"

"You will take me to the edge of the forest. You know where that is, yes?" Jeric asked.

"...Yes, but I will not help you. That means I will get punished for helping the bunny that are seeking." _Again,_ She added in her head.

"You have no say in this. I can send many evil creatures on you or simply kill you. you don't know what I am cab able of." He threatened.

"Ok. Ok, I shall take you to the end of the forest. No longer." That was her plan, tell him that she would help but she would simply run away and flee when he was asleep. _Yes, that would work_, she thought.

"You will not try to flee or kill yourself or walk in the wrong direction." He said. _How did he know?_ She thought. She could see no loophole in this and realized he had much more power than her and she could not say no.

"...Fine."

That night when Aleah slept and he took first watch, he put a charm on her so that she could not get away without him knowing. They had a journey to make and he had to make plans for it. It seemed very weird to be a bunny and the Hulls would never take him seriously after this. If they ever find out about this...

* * *

**Hi!  
REVIEW! Four chapters in one day! This is going to be exciting! I have a great plan for them! Mwahahaha! The action and maybe...romance will begin soon! YAY!**

**REVIEW or I won't continue...Hmm..? :D REVIEWS ARE MY FOOD! I AM HUNGRY!**


	5. Wolf

**Next chapter! Yay! Thank you for reading! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! DON'T WORRY! When I update I will do as much as I can! Bye for now! read on! Don't look here! Just reeaaad ;) **

**I ain't Alson Croggon..**

* * *

"Noo... I don't wanna... Mommy! I don't want to go to Ms. Bunnypie!" Aleah mumbled in her sleep. Jeric glanced at her. She was quite pretty for a bunny. Then he thought of his old family back home. They had lived there happily before _they_ came. _They _burned his home down. The whole village down! Full of innocent people! He was the only survivor. No one else escaped. Well, he escaped and wasn't found until his 'little encounter' with the Hulls two weeks after what they had done. He was desperate after food and needed help. Unfortunately the kept him prisoner with no food or water until he became one f them.

Jeric was surprised that the night was peaceful and no dangers had occurred yet. But then again, he _was _a bunny and they could hide well. After a few more hours he couldn't stand it anymore, he needed sleep. He started poking Aleah with his paws.

"Wake up Aleah." He commanded.

"Noo..."

"Wake up now!"

"Carrots..." She mumbled.

"Aleah! Wake up now or I will put you on watching duty _every night_, make you get all the food and prepare it with not getting any of it!"

She looked up at him. It took a few seconds for her to realize he was serious. "Oh! No need to be so harsh!" She jumped up with wide eyes. _That's more like_ _it,_ Jeric thought and he went to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

They walked and walked and skipped and hopped. Then Aleah would sniff the air and change direction. Jeric followed patiently but this had continued for hours and they seemed to go in circles. Good new were that they hadn't seen any of the King's spies or servants following them.

It was an uncomfortable awkward silence between the two bunnies when a loud howl could be heard. Jeric looked at Aleah with wide eyes. Aleah looked at Jeric with wide eyes at the same time. He nodded and the began to run. They dodged tree roots, bushes and twigs as fast as they could. At one point they would fall and lose precious time of getting away from the wolf who had spotted them. The wolf was closing in fast and they needed a plan fast to survive. Now the could even feel the wolf's breathing behind them. The wolf lunged at them, and Jeric threw himself at Aleah and the rolled away from the vicious teeth. The wolf looked up and charged again. It would not loose its lunch. This time Jeric picked up Aleah, thew her a few meters away landing with a big "Thud!" and he jumped on the confused wolf's back.

The wolf howled again and began rolling and thrashing to get the bunny of but Jeric managed to hold himself seated. When it was safe enough he got out his sword somehow he was about to kill it but the wolf realized that and he slammed into a tree making Jeric fall of. He blacked out for a second and giant teeth were coming his way. He looked to his right and started running, grabbing the unconscious Aleah with him. He thought fast and using his claws, climbed up in a tree, as high as he could with Aleah on his back. It took time but the wolf had stopped following them. When he reached a safe branch to lay on he shook Aleah off and sighed in relief. He didn't know bunnies could climb! But maybe it was because he was technically a human... Then his thought turned to Aleah. He didn't really care about her but he needed a guide who one knew this forest better.

Of course he could find his way on his own but now being a bunny, he was new to it and if he had been a hull longer he could just turn back into his right self or cast a spell the made him faster and everything but he was a bunny. A bunny couldn't do that he was sure. Too small brain for it maybe. Oh, right. Back to business. He tried slapping her. Nope. He shook her. Double-nope. He pinched her arm really, really hard. No. Why wouldn't she wake up! He tried everything. Yelling, finding a feather and waving it under her nose, punching her, everything.

"Arrgggghhhhhh!" He shouted frustrated. Fine. "Please wake up." He hadn't 'asked nicely' yet so he tried it. He didn't like it. He hadn't sounded nice or said anything nice for the past half a year.

"Jeric?" Aleah mumbled in her sleep. Jeric looked at her stunned. It worked?

"Jeric... Have nice eyes... Mhm." She smiled in her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuing! :) I'm not Alison Croggon... :(**

* * *

****_"Jeric... Have nice eyes... Mhm..." She smiled in her sleep._

The next second she snapped her eyes opened and found herself in a tree. Bunnies couldn't climb! She hadn't climbed since...

"Aleah." Jeric stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't the nice kind she decided. He had that aura around him now, she hadn't noticed it before. He made her feel angry. She didn't know how but she began listing all the bad things he had done so far to her. "What?" She snapped.

"You are incredibly stupid." He said casually like she didn't matter.

"What?" She gave him a glare. "I am definitely not stupid! I was the one who-" She stopped herself. She would not give uo her secret by telling him that.

"Pfft. You couldn't even run away from that wolf without help." He said coldly. Oh no... Had he fought that wolf alone? Did he kill it? Wait a second...

"You knocked me out!" She shouted at his face. He stared right back at her.

"Well you would be dead now if i didn't!" He shouted back. She paled, if that's possible for a bunny but her fur kind of got a little whiter. She felt bad for him having to deal with it alone but she quickly changed her mind when he added, "Not like I would care of course. I could easily get away from here on my own but _unfortunately _I need someone to carry my bag and do all the work for me. I don't feel like exploring here until I get out." He gave her a glare with his big bunny eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well then too bad. I'm not going anywhere with _you_." She spat and turned her back at him. She could feel his eyes continued to glare at her. After a long silence and him saying insults now and then she had to ask him. "So did you kill the wolf?" She didn't turn around but she was tempted to because she really, really wanted to slap him. He ignored her. "Did you?" She asked more harshly this time.

No answer.

"You _do _know that that wolf _will_ go get his 'friends' right?" No answer again. "Not so stupid now am I?" She turned around to dare him to say otherwise. She gasped. He was gone. Where did he go? She started looking around almost knocking out all the stuff they had on the branch. Berries and such.  
"Jeric!" She yelled hoping to get an answer.

* * *

Line break :) I AM A UNICRON!

* * *

Jeric woke up again found himself high up from the ground in the claws of an eagle. He was about to scream when the eagle told him to shut up and they just wanted to talk. Who was _they?_ He freaked out but that just made the eagle called Elethio get his claws around him tighter. For an escape plan he decided to follow the steps he was taught at the Training center for new Hulls. Yes, they needed to know how to escape something- however, they didn't say anything about being in the hands, or _claws_, of an eagle. He checked out his surroundings, but of course it was just the sky and the ground a long way down. No chance of getting away. He sighed. And closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he was on the ground in front of a greatly big eagle with a golden crown on.

"Ah, I see my messenger took good care of your trip." The eagle Kind said. Y_eah right, being kidnapped and not knowing where I was going for a long time after an argument with - Oh my! Where is she? _Jeric panicked and started looking everywhere.

"Oh don't worry about that _friend _of yours. But I would kill you. And I will-" Jeric stopped and stared at him and backed away from him slowly. He was bunny now. If he was a hull he could kill everyone in this strange room in a few seconds.

"-But I'm sad to say I can't kill you now. You know, your great-great grandfather killed my great uncle. Shame." The King of the Mountains glared at him some more.

"However, there is business to do. I really don't care about you but Master made me do this or she'll turn me into a dove. _A dove!_ What a shame that would be! Symbol of love for the Goddess Aphrodite. Blah! Not ever!"

"A little off topic, Sir." An eagle servant interrupted.

"Don't dare interrupt me!" The King shouted at the servant who seems to string to a ball- not literally. "Anyways, I was told to tell you, Jeric, that you have to stick to Aleah whatever you do. Whoever that is. I really don't care. But don't let her leave! Ah! No! Don't say anything! I'm not done!" He said sharply when Jeric opened his mouth to object. "I'm not allowed to say anything more but you two have a similar history." He smirked evilly. "Now shoo! Next time I have to see you I'll make sure you will never see the sun again!"

POOF!

* * *

Line break again! :)

* * *

Aleah had given up searching. She couldn't leave the tree anyways. It was smarter to wait and see if he showed up. But what if he didn't? He just said he just ended her to carry everything! He said she was a stupid piece of dirt! Why should she wait for him? Ha. No. She would go back to the bunny village like nothing ever happened and she would fight for the ones that accepted her! She wondered how everyone was. There was a war in the forest she could tell. And she was just about to defend her village when _he_ came. Now she was extra mad at him. One more reason to hate him! She started making a plan of coming home safely when there was a loud POOF!

Suddenly she fell down on her back and, miraculously not falling off the branch, she found Jeric right on top of her. There was a silence when they tried to make sense of what just happened. Her eyes widened.

"Get. Off. Me!" She struggled underneath him. He was much bigger than her and her arms were trapped. He quickly rolled off and, she might have imagined it, looked slightly embarrassed but just for a second.

"Where were you?" She shouted at him.

"Where were _you?_" He shouted back.

"What do you mean _where were you?_ I was right here and suddenly you were gone! Vanished! Poof!" She threw her hands in the air and started to mumble under her breath like she usually did when she needed to calm down.

"Well, I'm sorry for being temporarily kidnapped!" He shouted back with sarcasm.

"Hmph." She turned around and started packing some food in her bag.

"What are you doing?" Jeric asked from the other side of the branch.

"Isn't it obvious? Packing of course." Aleah replied still angry. "I'm going home." She added after a while when she started to get uncomfortable under his gaze.

* * *

She's going home? Jeric was shocked. Why would she go home? There was a war at her home for goodness sake! Is she insane? He thought of how The King of the Eagles told him that he _absolutely had to _bring her along. He has a feeling in his gut that he should do what he was told.

"No you're not." He glared at her for the hundredths time that day. What's up with the glaring?

"Yes I am."

He took a step forward. "No you're _not_."

She stepped forward too. "Yes I _am_."

Step forward. "No."

Another step. "Yes."

One more step. "No."

One more step and they would be touching noses. And she took a step. "Yes I am." She glared up at him. He was taller which seemed to annoy her. They were right in the other's face now.

He glared back at her and neither was going to back down from the 'staring contest'.

* * *

Why is he so much taller than me! Aleah shouted out in her mind. She continued to glare at him and noticed how nice it was looking in them. It was like looking in a deep black/brown pool that seemed to look right into your soul. But when he was glaring like that it seemed like he was making a list in his head of how he hated her. She didn't like it. After about two minutes she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

She finally averted her eyes to a bush on the ground. "You won't go home."

She sighed. "I guess not. But we should get going." He looked at her. He didn't stare this time. Or glare.

"Jeric?" She asked. Waving a paw i front of his face. He came out of his daze. She was kind of pretty. Not much. Just a tiny tiny bit.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sure." He blinked a few times.

The packed silently and began to climb down again to their once again started journey.

* * *

**More will probably come tomorrow!**

**:)**


	7. Flashback

**Hi again! :) Read and enjoy! THERE WILL BE ROMANCE ;) Maybe not in this chapter but maybe? You'll have to read! **

**I'm not Alison Croggon. **

* * *

****When the two were on the ground again they took off. There was a long silence. THey knew how to argue with each other but neither wanted to be really friends. So the two of them just stared ahead and continued walking. After a while Aleah at least tried to say something.

"So... Where did you live before?" She asked awkwardly. He glanced at her. "Nothing you need to know." He answered flatly and continued staring right ahead. _Why is he so rude all the time? _She thought angrily. _He never said anything nicely and just thought about himself! It's like he has no emotions at all! Nothing!_

There was long silence again. Aleah started kicking a heart-shaped stone while she walked. She got quite fond of it. The stone was the only thing keeping her company.

"A little village." Jeric startled her.

"Excuse me?" She had forgotten her question earlier.

"You asked me where I lived before."

"Oh. Right," She picked up the stone and inspected it, "You mean under someones house or something?"

Jeric cursed himself. "Yeah... Right... Under someones house..." He sounded very suspicious.

_Weird, _Aleah thought. Jeric cut into her thoughts.

"Where did you live before?" He asked looking around the forest.

Aleah took her time answering, playing with her little stone-friend. She had to bite her lip hard to not cry.

* * *

Jeric noticed though and hurriedly asked something else. He did _not _need a crying girl or company. If the Hulls would find out when he was normal again he would be on watch duty again! The most boring thing in the world.

"So what's you favorite color?" Really? He said to himself. He face palmed himself.

Aleah sniffed. "...Ocean blue. How about yours?"

"Ehm... Red." Color of his enemies blood.

Silence once again. Jeric got very interested in the trees all of a sudden.

"What's you favorite food?" Aleah asked shyly.

Jeric caught himself before he said lamb stew. Bunnies didn't eat that! "Carrot and salad.." He said unsure.

"Really? Me too!" Aleah exclaimed. She stopped and got something out of her bag. "Look!" She took out a few carrots- how did they fit in there?- and lettuce.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here. Keep walking." Jeric scolded her. She looked up and stared at him.

"We have to eat at least! And I can make a carrot salad! _Our_ favorite food." She winked. She started working again so fast he _almost _couldn't see her paws. He sighed, realizing he couldn't make her move. She was so stubborn sometimes! He let out another frustrated sigh.

After a few minutes she was finally finished and he had to admit, it was a pretty good salad. Aleah studied him for a while and looked pleased.

"You thought it was good!" She said after a while. She continued talking about useless facts about cooking and how much she loved it and used to do it at her old home. Jeric tuned her off and decided to take a rest from walking so he just sat there and relaxed. He fully relaxed since before the day his whole home burned down.

_-Flashback-_

_"Jeric! Would you mind going to the woods and pick me some blueberries? I need some to make dinner!" His mother shouted up to him in his room. He was in his room, looking out the window that had a view of the whole village. He loved people-watching. He spent most of his free time there. Otherwise he would be in school in the city a few miles from his home to learn about the bards and what he could do. _

_"Coming mother!" He raced down the stairs, grabbing the basket and ran out the door. _

_"Thank you Jeric!" His mother yelled after him._

_When he arrived at his favorite berry-picking place he quickly filled his basket full of wild deep blue blueberries but he stayed longer and enjoyed the fresh air and the sound of the wind rustling in the trees. He climbed a big tree he had found the week before with lots of branches so it was easier to climb. He looked out on the forest top. The birds responding my call and chatted with me a while. When I figured mother really needed the berries I climbed down and ran to the edge of the forest. I stopped and expected my lovely village like normal. _

_"Ahhh!" Someone yelled. _

_The whole little town was on fire and families tried to get out but an invisible force was topping them. A roof top collapsed and a little girl saw me and cried for help but I couldn't move. I watched my home vanish and I turned around, dropping the basket and ran tears in my eyes. I didn't care where I was going. I just ran. I lived on berries for two weeks until the Hulls found me. _

* * *

**__****Now you know more about his past! :D Ooo! So sad :'( Review please! :) **


	8. Wolf's back

**Hi again! :) I've posted 3 chapters today xD Yay!**

* * *

Jeric watched Aleah fall asleep on their branch. They had agreed on not sleeping on the ground for many animals ate bunnies and couldn't climb. It was hard getting up there but after several attempts Jeric put Aleah and their two bags on his back and climbed up. He was really good at it because of his childhood when he loved it.

He had the first watch again. But he mostly spent his time watching her instead. She reminded him of someone he had seen before. Not the fact that she was a bunny. But the color of her eyes and her fur. It looked exactly like someone's eyes and hair he had met before...

_-Flashback-_

_He was in the forest, a week after the fire. He was looking for some nonpoisonous berries for dinner when he heard a sob. And one more. And some more. Jeric started to follow the sound and found a girl curled up on the ground. He got nervous. He wasn't very good with girls. He decided he should leave silently but the curiosity overpowered him. He walked over to her and she looked up. She had brown, messy hair and brown big eyes that revealed that she hadn't been sleeping or had cried for a long time. _

_"What's your name?" He asked gently. She continued to stare at him like he was a ghost. She sniffed._

_"Aleahna." She said quietly and he had to strain his ears to hear it. He shifted awkwardly._

_"Well Aleahna, wan't to eat some berries with me?" He said carefully, watching her every move. "I know which ones are poisonous and the ones who aren't so you won't die." _

_She looked at him, unblinking. He started to regret coming here. At last she nodded and rose up. They picked some berries quietly and talked a little. He got to know that she was the third child in her family, 17 years old like him and came from a little village and loved to cook. _

_"But why are you here if you could go home?" He asked her, wishing he, too, had a home. _

_She looked up and glared at him coldly. He instantly regretted asking that. She looked down again and said, "It's gone." That was the last time he saw her. _

* * *

__Jeric hadn't thought about it but that bunny did have the same glare. _That's a weird coincidence,_ he thought. The night went on and they continued walking.

"This is a big, big forest." Aleah said and lay down on the ground after hours of walking. She breathed heavily and drank some water from a stream nearby. Jeric on the other hand wasn't tired at all.

"Yes it is." He agreed. She sighed and looked down, catching her breath.

"Haooooooooooooooooo!" Something in the distance howled. **(Don't blame me! I don't know how to write down a wolf's howl!)**

****Aleah jerked her head up. "Oh no."

Jeric bet that she was thinking the same as he.

"The wolf's back. With company." They said at the same time and ran, leaving everything they had.

* * *

**Yay! :)**


End file.
